Tiramisù!
by Hana Yazawa
Summary: "Kau tahu apa arti Tiramisù, Spagna?" Spain menggeleng lemah dan menelan liur, gugup. Sejak kapan bawahannya yang dulu penakut belajar mendominasi seperti ini? Warning : Yaoi! Rate T for slight mature. Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya.


Malam suntuk, terdengar dentingan alat logam dari dapur. Peluh mulai terlihat di dahi sang Italian, tangannya yang memegang sepena kuas agak bergetar. Matanya menatap lekat pada hasil karyanya, berusaha agar tiada cacat sedikit pun. Yakin bahwa _ladyfinger _yang terakhir sudah sepenuhnya basah, ia segera melapisinya dengan krim putih segar. Lalu dengan rapi menaburkan bubuk berwarna coklat di atasnya. Ia tersenyum puas saat memasukkan cake asal negerinya dalam lemari pendingin. Lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar, melihat tanggalan yang tercantum di dinding.

13 Febuari.

Romano menyeringai kecil dan segera menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Tempat seorang Spaniard telah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Berikan tepuk tangan pada South Italian kecil ini, karena seusai 'aktivitas' melelahkan yang dilakukannya, ia masih sanggup bangun dan beranjak ke dapur. Menyelesaikan semua rencananya sambil menghiraukan rasa nyeri di bagian bawah dan belakangnya.

Hanya untuk Spagna tercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle : Tiramisù!<strong>

**Pairing : Spain x South Italy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Out of Character**

**A/N : First Story in APH Fandom. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah menyapa bola mata emeraldnya. Penyandang julukan '<em>País de la Pasión' <em>pun terbangun. Pemandangan pertama yang dibingkai olehnya adalah seorang pujaan hatinya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Nafas yang teratur. Wajah tenang, dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Spain tersenyum dan mengecup pelan dahi mantan pelayannya yang ia anggap manis, dulu hingga sekarang. Ia bangun perlahan, mencoba tidak membangunkan mafia kecilnya. Semua orang tahu Romano bukan _morning person_, ia cenderung mengamuk saat dibangunkan.

Spain memulai kegiatan paginya dengan membasuh diri. Indera penciumannya masih mengecap bau yang tertinggal dari 'aksi' semalam. Membuatnya tertawa kecil dan langsung meringis saat air membasahi punggungnya yang lecet. Mungkin lain kali, ia akan mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menambah bekas luka di tubuhnya. Walaupun ia tahu semua niatnya akan menguap saat melihat sedikit saja tingkah seduktif dari kekasihnya. Tidak buang waktu, Spain mengeringkan tubuhnya dan pergi ke arah dapur. Membuatkan sarapan untuk Romano adalah kewajibannya.

Namun, matanya berhenti saat mendapati sebuah kue yang berada dalam lemari pendingin. Spain menarik keluar hidangan manis itu dan mengamatinya. Matanya membulat melihat taburan bubuk kokoa yang membentuk sebuah frasa. Ia langsung membawa kabur kue itu ke kamar dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Romaanooooo!"

Tidak menunggu si pemuda yang memiliki ahoge di poni itu bangun, Spain melompat ke arahnya.

"CHIGI!" ia mendapat jitakan telak di kepala, "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, bastardo!" dan bentakan keras.

Namun, Romano tidak melihat si Spaniard menggembungkan pipi dan mencibir betapa kasarnya dia. Tidak ada ada hanyalah senyuman lebar yang mampu membuat jantung pemuda bermata coklat keemasan itu berdetak kencang tidak karuan.

"_Gracias, querido_!" pria berdarah Spanyol itu memeluk dan mengecup pipi lawan bicaranya.

"Eh?" awalnya Romano ingin mengamuk karena tidurnya diganggu dengan tidak elegan oleh sang matador. Ia menghentikan niatnya tepat saat melihat hasil karyanya semalam berada di atas meja. Wajah kesalnya digantikan oleh raut pucat. Ia menengok ke kiri-kanan, mencari satu penunjuk waktu. Hanya untuk terkejut saat jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00.

"Romano? Ada yang salah?" melihat tampang Spain yang polos membuat darah merambat ke kepalanya. Ia baru saja menghancurkan grandshow acaranya sendiri, membuat semburat merah di pipinya makin menjadi. Hal yang pertama kali ia rencanakan agar nasibnya tahun depan tidak berakhir sama adalah memasang alarm sebelum tidur. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena Romano ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat hari kasih sayang pada kekasihnya! Kalau sudah jam segini, siapa tahu ada orang lain yang sudah menyalibnya?

"Romano? _¿Estás bien_?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Romano dari dunianya. Ia menatap Spain yang masih memeluknya dan menindih tubuhnya. Karena rencananya sudah hancur...

'Yah... Sekalian saja, deh...'

Tanpa diperingati, ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir mantan bossnya dan mengubah posisi mereka, menempatkan dirinya di atas perut _sixpack _yang ramping. Ia mengambil piring yang berada di samping ranjang dengan sebelah tangan, mencolek kue itu dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya sebelum melumatnya. Langsung saja ia menarik kemeja milik mantan bajak laut itu, dan mentransfer isi mulutnya melalui bibir yang seling menempel terbuka. Lidah bermain agresif, dan tangan-tangan berwarna tan itu mulai bermain di atas kulit sensitifnya. Tidak lama, keduanya menarik diri. Kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak mereka menyudahi ciuman basah penuh hasrat.

"_Buon San Valentino, _Spagna."

Ucapan yang lebih mengarah kepada desahan itu membuat sang _oyabun _tersenyum.

"_Feliz día de San Valentín, _Romano."

Romano tersenyum sebelum mengambil sepotong lagi _dolce _yang ia pegang. Spain hanya tahu satu kata yang bisa mendiskripsikan tatapan Romano padanya sekarang. Menggoda.

"Kau tahu apa arti Tiramisù, Spagna?" pertanyaannya membuat Spain menggeleng lemah dan menelan liur, gugup. Sejak kapan bawahannya yang dulu penakut belajar mendominasi seperti ini? Kalau kepribadian tersembunyi Italy ini selalu muncul ke permukaan, bukan mustahil ia berada di 'atas' setiap kali mereka melakukan hal yang bisa membuat personifikasi negara macam Hungary atau Jepang berteriak histeris.

"Makna literalnya..." Romano menyingkirkan piring yang ia pegang ke tempat yang aman, dan menyeringai sebelum menelan potongan manis itu. Lalu berbisik.

"Pick me up, Spagna."

* * *

><p><strong>FINISH!<strong>

**A/N : Maaf kalau pendek. Maklum, cerita pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya, senpai-senpai sekaliaaan! **


End file.
